Drue's Adventures AD5AD8
by Drue Dannible
Summary: Sorry it took forever, but I got it done. Everything has been busy lately, so...yeah...Here are the next 4 chapters!


CHAPTER 5

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Drue and Tyjan screamed as they fell into this parallel universe that just ''happened'' to be made…

''TYJAN!'' Drue yelled at him, ''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!''

''MY FAULT!''

''IF YOU DIDN"T DECIDE TO START COMPLANING!''

''IF YOU DECIDED NOT TO TURN THE GAMECUBE OFF, WE-''

Just then, they fell through the light, the light that they were always told to stay away from in case they died… oh, well. It wasn't their fault anyways…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they fell through the light, Drue got this incredibly strange feeling…like where he was somewhere…well…familiar…

Then he looked up…and a voice rang through his head…

''Welcome, stranger.''

Drue quickly got up, and recognized the look of the character immediately…CLOUD STRIFE!

''HEY! You're Cloud Strife!''

''How do you-''

''It's a long story. It would take a long time to explain…''

Then Drue got up quickly and looked around.

''Tyjan! Where is he?''

''Who?''

''Tyjan! My…uh…how could I explain him…oh he's my friend…where is he?''

''I only found you in the Northern Crater…there was no one else…''

''Dang…How could this happen…''

''Don't feel too bad. I lost a friend too. A very dear friend...''

''Wait…did you already kill Sephiroth?''

''Twice actually…wait…how do you know about that!''

''I might as well tell you…''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

''So…in your world…I'm a game?''

''Yeah, but don't think like that, okay? That would probably ruin your live. But your popular than you know, what with killing Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and all those other countless monsters…you and your friends are really famous…''

''So that means…everyone knows about…''

''Aeris…''

''Yeah…Aeris…''

''Your still moping over her? I thought you changed after Advent Children…''

''Not really…she saved my life…''

Drue stared at Cloud for a while, then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

TYJAN!

''I need to find my…uh…friend…''

''Right. We need more members in our party''

''Um…okay…''

''What's your fighting level?''

''Uh…I don't really know''

''Just press Triangle and check your stats…''

''Okay…''

Drue pressed said Triangle button (don't ask how).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stats:

Drue: Level 0.5

Strength: 01 I Derexity: 05

Intelligence: 25 I Something Useless: 69

Health: 25 MP: 10

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cloud just stared at the screen with a blank expression.

''Uh…yeah,'' Cloud said after a while. ''We're gonna have to work on that…''

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tyjan quickly got up, unaware of where he was or of what was going on. But he did remember something…

''Drue! DRUE!'' he surveyed the scene of where he was. It looked like a…playground…

''Crap…where could he be? And where am I?''

Suddenly, a noise came from behind him. A huge thudding noise, like the footsteps of a giant. As Tyjan quickly got up to survey this beast, he noticed it was purple…and green…

''Oh, God…no bloody way…''

The big figure quickly said, ''HERE'S TV'S BARNEY!''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

CHAPTER 6

''HEEEAAA!'' Drue screamed as another enemy fell towards the ground.

------------------------------------------------------

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Tyjan screamed as he ran away from this evil creature that anyone would wish dead. ''GET ME OUTTA HERE!''

-----------------------------------------------------

(Final Fantasy victory music fanfare plays)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cloud: EXP: 7210290

Lv: 99

Drue: Exp 2010

Lv : 3

Magic Fire ring aquired

200 Gil aquired

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Drue got up in amazement that he just survived another round with a monster.

''Dang…'' he said, ''couldn't we just go beat up something harder, so that we don't have to wait forever to Level Up?''

''No,'' Cloud replied with a bit of bitterness in his voice, ''Then you'd just die easier…''

''Seeing as how you're a Level 99 character,'' Drue replied with a smirk on his face, ''wouldn't it be easier to just have you kill the monsters and just get the experience that way? Besides, I'm stuck with a wimpy Lv 1 Fire Materia and you have a Maxed Lv Meteor…You could take the enemies in one attack…don't you think that would be easier?

Cloud stared at him as if he had a point, but he wouldn't listen to a little 16 year old kid that could get the better of him…

''If you really want to train,'' Cloud told him with a wave of his hair, ''you better take some enemies yourself. Let's see you go solo in the next fight.''

''Fine by me,'' Drue said, ''this will be extremely easy''

As they walked around a bit more, it happened. After about 3 steps, they ran into a battle!

(FF7 Battle music plays)

Drue got his sword out, ready to strike at his enemy, when he finally saw what it was.

It was big. Real. Real. Big.

''Uhh…Cloud?''

Drue turned and looked around. Cloud was no where to be found.

Drue turned to confront his nemesis. This enemy was in an easy area. It might be big, Drue figured, but it probably has low HP.

''Sense Materia!'' Drue cried, and scanned the enemy's data…

''Oh…shoot…''

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Teraarmorer

HP: 9000

MP: 200

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

''OhlordhelpmegodIjustusedmyturntoscanaimpossibletobeatenemyIamsodead!''

The Teraarmorer took one swing at Drue…

''AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyjan kept running away, but couldn't seem to escape this playground of Doom. Wherever he was, the big purple dinosaur was.

''I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WERE A HAPPY FAMILY!''

''STOP IT! IT'S TOO MUCH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!''

Then Tyjan heard a sound. Like something charging up. It sounded familiar…very…familiar…

Then a laser shot rang out…and hit the purple dinosaur square in the chest. He then crumpled onto the ground.

Then a figure emerged from the side of the playground…Now Tyjan recognized that face perfectly…

MEGAMAN ZERO!

''Damn…looks like it didn't work again…this won't do…''

The big purple fiend got back up; looking like nothing hurt him at all…

''Now, now, children,'' The atrocity screamed loudly, ''no playing with guns. You could put an eye out with that''

Zero quickly put his Z Buster away and grabbed his Z Sword.

''POKE AN EYE OUT! I PLAN ON TAKING YOUR HEAD WITH ME AND SERVING YOUR BODY TO DR. WEIL!

Zero ran in and went to deliver a clear slice to Barney's head, but Barney went through this before.

''No, no, no,'' the big purple blob exclaimed ''Kids…show him that violence is bad, bad, bad.''

Suddenly, about 10 kids came out, looking mature enough to be able to drive a car. They gathered around Barney and made a human shield.

Zero stopped in mid-swing, sighed, backed away slowly, and knelt to the ground…

''Damn it…every single time…I…can't…''

Zero started running, but before he left, he quickly grabbed Tyjan and they both ran from this demented nightmare…

A Little While Later…

Zero and Tyjan ran up a tree and sat up there for a while.

''Good this that freak of nature doesn't know about this,'' Zero said as he pushed down on one of the branches. Next, a little rumbling noise sounded, and a door opened up in the tree.

''Get in…'' Zero said roughly

Tyjan quickly got into this hideout and looked around. He saw some E-crystals scattered around, along with some weapon modifiers, chips for new parts, chip recipes, and an enclosed Cyber-Elf in a canister. A little further down was a screen, showing stats of something. Zero went over to this screen and touched it.

A voice ran out ''Please enter your password''

Zero entered the correct password, and the computer showed stats of…Barney…

''There must be some way to beat him''

Tyjan went over to Zero and asked something that any MegaMan Zero fan wanted to know…

''Um…Zero? How did you come back to life? I mean, you died at the end of 4.''

''I am not going to answer that. Let your imagination decide that…''

''So, uh…what are you doing here?''

''I am on a mission to rid the world of this evil fiend. He is somehow connected to Dr. Weil somehow, and I intend to stop him…''

''So does the rest of the Resistance know that you are alive?''

''No…they don't…I must complete this mission for a better future…now…how are we going to stop him…''

Tyjan sat pondering the question for about 10 minutes, then an answer came to his head…

''I have a plan!''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah…it ends here…I gotta go to gym before I'm yelled at. L8ter!

CHAPTER 7

As Drue collided into a stone wall, he could feel his HP drop drastically. If something like that happened again, then he would be done for…and without Cloud in his party, the death would be immediate and he wouldn't have any Phoenix Down's to help him out with this…There was only one thing left to do…

Run…

Drue tried his best to escape from the battle, but with the enemy's Lv. being superior to his, it was basically not worth it.

The enemy swung at Drue with full force. Luckily, he missed, and Drue was spared for now, but that wouldn't happen again, and Drue knew that for a fact.

Drue took a full swing at his enemy. What else could he do?

''TAKE THIS!'' His Limit Gauge was full, but what was his Limit? He was about to find out…

He swung his sword in the air and when it came back down, it was glowing gold. He charged at the enemy and stabbed it in the arms, the chest, and the head. The gold sparkle of the sword seemed to stick into the body of the beast. Drue then jumped off the Teraarmors's head, then came down and sliced the creature in half. When this happened, the gold sparkles cut the rest of the enemy in half at there respective places.

Even though the move was powerful, it barely felled the beast. As Drue thought he had victory, the beast reformed all of its parts, and all of its HP recovered…

''Oh…crap…''

The Teraarmor got back up quickly as if nothing happened to it, and tried one last swing at Drue.

Before it could strike again, something hit it in the head…the Buster Sword

''Drue! Get out of there!''

Drue attempted to run this time, and he was successful…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Battle Routine Set: Escape!

Success!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Drue quickly turned around in time to see Cloud slice the enemy in half. As his last blow took the enemy's head out, the arms of it grabbed him. His HP was being drained drastically.

Cloud can't survive this, Drue thought. And I won't sit around and watch him die.

Drue ran in at the enemy. This time, he wasn't backing out…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Battle Routine Set: Battle Start!

Success!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for Tyjan's master plan to take effect. It was time to get rid of this evil creature once and for all.

Tyjan's plan was simple, yet very effective. Zero would charge at Barney again. When this happened, he was bound to call over his teenage-I mean…body guards, to come to his rescue. When this happened, Tyjan would drop out of the tree, sword in hand, and give that purple dinofreak what was coming for him.

It should work, Tyjan thought. There's no reason why it would fail. That bum wouldn't know what hit him.

They set off on their mission to get Barney where the sun didn't shine. Err…I mean…to cut his head off…

…………………………………

Tyjan was up in the tree, waiting for Zero to get to his mark. When this plan was successful, Tyjan was going to have a one-on-one with Zero about how he came back. Honestly…everyone wanted to know that.

Zero was at his set place. Tyjan gave him the go signal, and Zero was off.

…………………………………

Zero entered the nightmare of a playground. This mission wasn't going to be successful. He knew it. Next time, he thought quietly in his head, I'll pick how we do this. I bet that the fiend was waiting for us right-

Suddenly, Zero felt something heavy land on him. If he wasn't a Reploid, he would've been knocked unconscious by the blow. The purple piece of dog crap was on his back, pinning him down.

He knew, Zero thought. He knew we were coming…

''YEA! NOW I HAVE A BEST FRIEND FOR LIVE!'' the purple…(I'm running out of insults)…dinocrap…yelled in an obnoxious voice, ''NOW I CAN ANNOY YOU FOR LIFE!''

Zero tried to struggle, to break free, but it was no use…he was pinned down so hard it was like Free Willy on Michael Jackson (bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts…)

''Err…Erragghhh…Geh…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

This was the end, thought Zero. It's over…I failed…oh well. If I die, I can always start from my last save point…no biggie.

''TERRRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Tyjan swung down from the tree and took his sword out. Tyjan was half cyborg, meaning he was half robot. One of his arms could turn into a sword, so he was prepared for this.

Tyjan aimed carefully. He might only get one shot out of this.

As Tyjan approached the atrocity, he swung at him with full force. Would he make it? Could he make it? He had to. Zero's life was on the line.

It hit. The slash cut the fiend's head clear off of his body. Tyjan dropped down off the rope he was holding and rushed after Zero.

Tyjan tried his best to lift the fat tub of lard's body off of Zero, but it was no use. Barney was indeed fat.

''Tyjan,'' Zero said faintly, ''leave me here…to die…it's alright…''

Tyjan looked at Zero in disgust.

''Are you sure that you're the legendary Reploid Zero? Because I know that Zero never gives up, no matter what the obstacle in the way is. You defended Ciel, saved the Resistance Base and the world numerous times, and you even killed your best friend, just so that the world would be a safer place for us to live…and here you are now…giving up just because I can't get this tub of lard's body off you. Why bother giving up now?''

''Because…'' Zero replied, ''I have nothing more to live for…''

''Maybe you didn't deserve to have your own game made…''

''I…had my own game?''

''Have…if you can still live from this…''

Tyjan held a hand out to Zero. Zero looked at him for a second, and then took his hand.

''Now…PULL!''

Tyjan tugged and Zero struggled. They pulled and pulled, until finally Zero broke loose.

Zero took a long breather. After a while, he said, ''Thanks for not giving up…''

''Don't mention it…''

Then, out of no where, a crazy psychotic laugh was heard, and Tyjan and Zero got out their weapons respectively.

''What's going on!'' Tyjan screamed.

''He's not done yet…''

Barney's head flinged past them and attached itself back onto his body. Once again, the beast got up as if nothing had happened.

It spoke to them, but in a demonic voice that was nothing liked Barney's voice.

''YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME!''

With that, he shot a big ray at them both. Zero and Tyjan split in the nick of time. Tyjan to the left, and Zero to the right.

''Come on, Zero!'' Tyjan hand switched to a machine gun, ''let's finish this!''

Zero switched to his Z Buster.

''On the count of three! 1….2….3!''

They broke out and shot manically at the monstrosity's mouth. Barney took the bullets in and swallowed them all.

''TYJAN! DUCK!''

As Zero said that, he and Tyjan hid behind the swing set on the playground.

Again, in his demonic voice, he screamed, ''YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME!''

He shot all of there bullets back at them. The swing set got completely destroyed, yet Tyjan and Zero remained unharmed.

Tyjan got a quick idea. Sarcasm was the key to this battle now.

Tyjan quickly got up and ran to Barney. He stopped and screamed, ''Hey, Barney! What ever happened to violence being a bad, bad thing, huh?

The dinothingamabob turned and stared at Tyjan. There eyes fixed on each others in a menacing stare.

After about 2 minutes, Barney said, ''Your right! Instead, I should be singing! Come on out, kids!''

The kids came out of nowhere (Probably from their cars, he, he) and had zombie like stares.

Suddenly. Barney and the kids started singing…

''I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!''

Tyjan couldn't take it…

''Don't you know any Linkin Park?''

''Sure we do,'' Barney replied. ''Why didn't you just say so in the first place?''

Linkin Park- Crawling

''Crawling in my skin!

These wounds, they will not heal!

Fear is how I fall!

Confusing what is reaaaaaaaaaal!''

Zero came up behind Tyjan and said, ''That was some quick thinking. How did you figure that that would stop him?''

''Let's just say,'' Tyjan replied with a smile, ''Someone I know is like that a lot…''

-----------------------------------------------------

''I'm coming, Cloud!''

Drue used his Lv1 Fire Materia against the Teraarmor. It burned the enemy, and not Cloud.

''Thank God that you can aim at what you want in the game.''

It only took 60 HP away from the Teraarmor. With Drue's moves, he couldn't take care of the enemy in time. Cloud would lose his entire HP by the time he even chipped away a quarter of the enemy's health.

That was it…Cloud was in his party now, so he could use his items!

He fished around in the item satchel, until he found what he wanted. A Level 3 DemiBomb.

''Take this! DEMIBOMB!''

He threw it at the enemy, and it exploded on impact. A dark substance melted around the enemy, and cut his HP by 75.

The Teraarmor had only about 2500 HP left, as Cloud's Auto Scan showed. And because he had some of Cloud's items, it was time for a little fun.

You couldn't do it in the game, Drue thought, but hopefully he could do it here.

He found the extra Materia. He took of his Fire Materia and inserted a dark blue one instead.

''Time to Summon…IFRIT! HELLFIRE!''

Drue disappeared, and a huge inferno appeared from the ground. A demon with horns and a fiery body appeared before the Teraarmor. Fire came from its mouth and nostrils, and it charged up its attack. \A huge fireball surrounded the beast, and it shot itself at the Teraarmor with full force. It collided with the Teraarmor and left huge scorch marks on its body…

4512 hit points lost.

The Teraarmor disappeared, and Cloud was set free from its grip.

FF7 Battle fanfare plays

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cloud: EXP: 7510290

Lv: 99

Drue: Exp 502010

Lv : 16

Drue learned Limit break : Final Rush.

Drue learned Special Move : Cross-Slash, Beam Blade.

3 Materia slots for Drue aquired

Ifrit : Max Level.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

''Well, Cloud.'' Drue said as he walked over to him, ''Not bad for my own battle, eh?''

Cloud didn't even bother responding. Instead, he said, ''What was that? I've never seen a creature like that, and nothing that was so hard.''

''What do you mean?'' Drue replied.

''Something evil is working, I just know it…'' Cloud looked up into the sky, into the clouds (he he) ''Well…come on. If we are going to figure this out, we're going to need everyone we can get.

''Right. That mean we're going to Midgar?''

''Yes. Let's go''

As they started to leave, Drue couldn't help but smirk, ''So, Cloud, how was my battle. Pretty impressive, eh?''

Cloud looked at him, then looked back. With a smirk on his face, he replied, ''I've seen much better.''

''H-h-hey! That's not funny!''

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Midgar…Cloud's home…The place looked extremely small in a way, compared to what it was in the game. When Drue looked at it now, it was huge. It was a thriving, living city, with tons of people. It was almost as big as any city that Drue had ever seen.

''Be careful in these parts,'' Cloud said to Drue in a warning tone. ''There are some people who don't appreciate what we've done to save the world.''

''I don't see why people would be mad. After all, you guys did find the cure for Geostigma.''

''That didn't matter much. They think that we caused the disease, too.''

''That's not fair to you guys at all.''

''Well, let's just go and get Tifa and everyone else and figure out what this monster was.''

They walked into Sector 7 (If my memory serves me right) and went into Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven.

As the door opened, a surprised Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel looked up at Cloud.

''Cloud! We're so glad that you're safe! We heard about these strange monsters going around! They can' be killed, people are saying, and-''

As usual, Tifa was in a jumpy mood. Ever since Sephiroth's second death, she had been worried about Cloud's well-being. She came over and hugged him. Drue couldn't help by laugh…quietly, that was.

Cloud saw Drue, though, and pulled Tifa away slowly, only to be attacked by Marlene and Denzel. Drue really let it out this time.

''H-hey!'' Cloud replied, ''Don't tell me no one hasn't missed you for a long time after you saw them.''

With that, Drue stopped immediately and looked down at the ground.

''…Sorry about that…''

''Nah, it's alright,'' Drue replied carefully.

Drue and Cloud sat down at the bar and Cloud asked for something to drink…The only thing that was served for ''under aged peps'' was water, milk, and some strange concoction that Drue figured was 'juice'.

They both talked to Tifa while they drank. Cloud was the first to speak.

''So anyways, about those monsters…what were they called, Drue?''

''Teraarmors.''

''Yeah, they seemed to be near invincible, until Drue here cast Demi3 and Ifrit on it.''

''I think it was the Demi that made it weaker. I don't see why Ifrit would have.''

''Anyways, the monster had some kind of writing on it's arm when it grabbed me. For some reason, it looked a lot like the Shinra logo.''

Tifa looked at Cloud with a weird look, ''Why would Shinra want to attack you, or anyone else for that matter?''

''I don't know,'' was Cloud's reply, ''But I think that we need to have a talk with the President Rufus.''

''Let's go, then.''

This was said by both Drue and Tifa. They laughed a bit about it, but only for a while, as a scream was heard outside. Cloud got out his Buster Sword. Tifa, her fighting gloves. Drue, got out his sword, which he promptly called, 'Excalabard''

As they ran outside, the sight they say was…well…um…I gotta go…bye for now.


End file.
